Like a Drama ?
by nakayumii
Summary: 'Nyatanya hidup gak kayak Drama ...'. NCT Fanfiction pair Markhyuck/Markchan. Warn: Yaoi boy x boy. Silahkan dicoba . .. RnR?


**Like a Drama ?**

 **Cast : Mark Lee x Lee Haechan**

 **Author : Nakayumii**

 **Desclaimer : Markhyuck dan cast lain milik Tuhan, SMEnt dan orang tua mereka sekalian. Ide cerita murni milik yumii, yumii hanya meminjam cast dan beberapa narasi dan beberapa adegan dari suatu iklan produk. Selebihnya itu murni ide yumii.**

' _Nyatanya, hidup gak kayak drama'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nyatanya, hidup gak kayak drama**_

Haechan tahu dan Haechan sadar kalau hidupnya gak seindah drama yang biasa dia dan ibunya tonton disiang hari. Ya, walaupun drama juga diangkat dari kehidupan sehari-hari yang ditambah fiksi. Tapi, boleh kan kalau Haechan menginginkan kisah cintanya kayak Drama yang suka ia tonton ?. Haechan gak minta yang jadi lawan mainnya Gong Yoo atau Lee Min Ho kok, Haechan masih sadar diri, Haechan cuman minta orang yang jadi lawan mainnya itu _sunbae_ nya disekolah, Mark Lee _sunbae_ yang dingin-dingin bikin penasaran.

Kalian jangan pernah berfikir kalau Haechan itu _namja_ berstatus jomblo yang selalu sendirian dan diam diam menyukai Mark _sunbae_ , kalian salah ! Nyatanya Haechan adalah salah seorang yang populer disekolahnya. Selain karena wajahnya yang manis, kelakuannya juga baik dan bisa bikin orang seneng. Mungkin jika dibuat sebuah riset 43 dari 50 orang tau siapa itu Lee Haechan. Bahkan Haechan punya fansclub sendiri yang entah sejak kapan itu berdiri.

Dan para fans Haechan tidak pernah melarangnya untuk menyukai Mark, malah mereka selalu ngedukung Haechan untuk jadian sama Mark. Karena menurut mereka Markchan itu bakal keliatan lucu. Kenapa ? Karena _semenya tsundere_ sedangkan _ukenya_ barbar. Dan gak jarang para fans Haechan ikut bantuin Haechan buat bisa deket sama Mark. 'Selama si manis bahagia, kenapa kita gak ikut bahagia ?' ujar salah seorang fans Haechan.

Haechan tengah mencoba berlari lari kecil menerobos hujan yang sedang sedikit lebat. Tadinya sih, Haechan mau minta jemput papanya aja. Selain hemat ongkos, juga bisa lebih nyaman dan lebih cepat sampai rumah dan bisa nonton drama bareng ibunya lagi. Tapi, tiba-tiba _chat grup 'Haechan's Fansclub'_ dari HP Haechan bunyi dan disitu tertera 'Haechan! Cepetan ke halte deh, disana ada Mark _sunbae_ lagi sendiri'. Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, Haechan langsung _SMS_ papanya suapaya gak jadi jemput dia.

Dan inilah akhirnya setelah berusaha menerjang hujan, Haechan pun langsung duduk disamping Mark. Lumayan agak jauh sih, tapi Haechan bisa lihat wajah tampan Mark dengan rambut basah dan berantakan karena air hujan. Gak mau terlalu larut oleh pesona Mark yang emang udah ganteng dari sananya, Haechan memutuskan untuk langsung modus.

"Aduuhh dingin banget sih.." Mark cuman diem mainin HP nya

"Bis nya lama banget sih." Haechan melirik ke arah Mark yang masih mainin HP nya.

"Tau gini, tadi aku bawa jaket aja. Pasti bisa pulang trus nonton drama." Ini masih kata Haechan yang kali ini liat Jaket yang dipake Mark.

Dan seketika Mark buka jaketnya dan disambut tatapan antusias dari Haechan yang udah geer tuh Jaket bakal dikasiin ke dia.

Sepertinya harapan hanya harapan. Ngarep ya ngarep aja, Haechan udah geer, kirain Jaketnya bakal Mark kasiin ke Haechan yang udah _ngode_ minta Jaket. Mana Haechan udah main berdiri dan deketin Mark lagi. Eehh, dia malah nutup kepalanya pake jaket tadi dan ninggalin Haechan yang malah cengo di halte sendiri ditemani suara rintik rintik hujan.

.

.

.

 _ **Kisah cintanya gak se-unyu yang kalian lihat. Ngarep langsung baik hati sampai bikin kamu meleleh ?**_

Menurut drama yang Haechan dan ibunya tonton sampe bikin ngejerit-jerit sendiri, salah satu cara biar kita deket sama _doi_ itu dengan cara jatuh, jatuh di depan _doi_ dan nanti ditolongin, mulai kenalan, makin deket dan akhirnya jadian. Mungkin cara ini bisa Haechan coba, siapa tau Mark mulai ngelirik dia gitu, banyanginnya aja udah bikin Haechan senyam senyum sendiri.

Keesokan harinya Haechan sudah siap beberapa buku yang agak tipis ditangannya dan mulai jalan-jalan di halaman sekolah. Haechan gak melakukan idenya ini sendiri, pastinya dia akan dibantu oleh para anak anak _fansclub_ nya. Haechan udah dapet info kalau Mark _sunbae_ lagi jalan menuju halaman, dan Haechan udah _stand by_ aja disana. Beberapa anak anak _Haechan's fansclub_ juga ada yang diem di halaman, siaga aja takut tiba-tiba ada apa-apa sama si manis.

Setelah dilihatnya Mark dengan headphonenya udah mulai jalan ke arah dia, Haechan langsung aja menjalankan misi modusnya dia. Haechan jalan dengan -sok- buru-buru, saat dirasa udah pas jaraknya didepan Mark, Haechan langsung pura pura jatuh di depan Mark, dan buku yang dia bawa juga udah jatuh berantakan.

"aaw.. sakit." Ringis Haechan -sok- sakit.

Sekali lagi, Ngarep ya ngarep aja jangan ketinggian, sakit ntar. Dan ini yang lagi dirasakan Haechan, tips drama yang menurutnya bakal berhasil nyatanya jauh banget dari kata sukses. Ternyata, pas Haechan jatuh -oke,itu boongan- Mark _sunbae_ malah tetep jalan. Jangankan nolongin, liat Haechan yang jatuh aja nggak, malahan salah satu bukunya ketendang kaki Mark, nasibnya emang.

"aaww... Oppaaaaa !." teriak Haechan yang masih liatin punggung Mark yang semakin menjauh. Orang-orang yang masih ada di halaman -kecuali Mark dan anak anak _Haechan's fansclub_ \- pada natap Haechan dengan pandangan aneh. Haechan yang ngerasa semua orang liatin dia baru sadar dan langsung nutup mulutnya dan matanya yang udah melotot. Gawat, kebanyakan nonton drama nih Haechan, sampe gak sadah dia manggil Mark dengan sebutan ' _Oppa_ ' bukan ' _sunbae_ ' apalagi ' _chagiya_ ', plis ya, Haechan masih ngarep manggil Mark _sunbae_ dengan sebutan 'chagiya'.

"huweeeeeeee! Aku maluuuuu ! Huwaaaaaaa." Seketika Haechan merengek sambil nutup wajahnya. Mungkin dia gak sadar kalo posisi dia masih posisi pas dia pura pura jatuh tadi. Ditengah halaman sekolah lagi ! Duh. Dengan sigap, para _Haechan's fansclub_ langsung nyamperin Haechan dan bantu dia buat berdiri, ada juga yang bantuin bawa buku Haechan.

Mereka gak sadar aja daritadi ada yang ngeliatin mereka, fokusnya sih ke Haechan. Dengan wajah yang senyam senyum ganteng.

.

.

.

Sekarang Haechan dan para _Haechan's fansclub_ lagi pada ngumpul di ruang _fanclub_ Haechan. Keren ya, sampe punya ruangan sendiri. Dengan Haechan yang masih nangis dan beberapa fans nya yang ikut kumpul mencoba menenangkan Haechan yang lagi nangis.

"huweeee.. Haechan gak mau ngikutin drama lagiii huweeeee. Tapi kalau gak diikutin penasaraann" Ini Haechan yang masih nangis.

"aduuhh, udah dong Chan, jangan nangis lagi. Manisnya ilang loh nanti." Ini salah satu hiburan dari fans nya Haechan.

"Mark _sunbae_ jahat sama Haechan ! Mark _sunbae_ gak pekaa! Kode yang Haechan kasih kan kode keras banget. Yakan ? Yakan ?." tanya Haechan ke para fans nya. Dan sebagai fans yang baik, mereka cuman bisa ngangguk ngangguk doang.

"Udah dong nangisnya Chan, emangnya Chan cuman suka sama Mark ? Chan gak mau gitu ngelirik salah satu dari kita ?." celetuk salah satu fans Haechan yang langsung dikasih berbagai jenis tatapan. Ada yang natap dia tajem,melototin, ngulitin dan lain-lain. Karena mereka tau,apa yang bakalan terjari kalo Haechan yang moodnya lagi jelek dikasih pertanyaan sejenih tadi ...

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA ! MAMAAAAA JEMPUT HAECHAN AJAAAAAA." Tangisan Haechan pun semakin mengeras dan membuat ruang _Haechan's fansclub_ yang udah berisik jadi semakin berisik.

.

.

.

' _Chan, maaf ya papa hari ini gak bisa jemput kamu. Kamu bisa kan pulang naik bis? Papa ada urusan mendadak ini di kantor. Nanti kalo pulang hati-hati ya sayang, kalo ada apa-apa hubungin aja mama/papa. Maaf ya sayang, saranghae._

 _Sebagai permintaan maaf papa, nanti papa beliin kamu eskrim sama coklat'_

Haechan menghela nafas berat saat dia membaca pesan dari ayahnya yang hari ini gak bisa jemput dia, dan dia udah nunggu selama sejam di kelasnya yang udah sepi. Haechan yakin, drama yang mau ia tonton pasti udah abis, eh dia kan gak bakal nonton drama lagi!. Tapi sayang, bikin penasaran sih dramanya, apalagi Kim Shin katanya bakal jadi abu.

Dengan langkah yang malas, Haechan melewati lorong-lorong sekolah yang udah sepi. Haechan yakin para _Haechan's fansclub_ pasti udah pada pulang. Keadaan Haechan sekarang udah menydihkan banget. Rambut yang acak-acakan, muka merah, mata sembab duh, untung sekolah lagi sepi. Kalo diliat orang, bisa-bisa para fans nya pada _leave_ lagi. Walaupun itu gak mungkin terjadi.

Saat sedang berjalan dengan ngelamun, tiba-tiba ada yang narik tangan Haechan. Haechan yang kaget nyaris ngejerit dengan suaranya yang melengking itu. Tapi, si tersangka penarik tangan Haechan langsung tutup mulutnya Haechan. Haechan yang mulutnya ditutup nyaris ngejeit lagi pas dia liat yang nutup mulutnya itu Mark. Mark loh, MARK _SUNBAE_ doi nya dia yang udah dia usahain mati-matian sampe malu-maluin dia di taman tadi. Wajah Mark sama Haechan deket banget lagi. 'Siapapun, fotoin posisi Mark sama Chan dong sekaraangg!'. Batin Haechan yang udah jerit jeritan.

Dirasa Haechan sudah mulai tenang, Mark pun menjauhan tangannya dari mulut Haechan. Haechan yang malu malu pengen terus cuman bisa diem.

"ada apa ? Mark _sunbae_?." tanya Haechan.

"gak apa-apa, kamu manis juga ya ?." ucap Mark yang bikin jantung Haechan _dag-dig-dug-serr_. Bahkan mukanya udah main merah aja.

"M-Makasih."

"kok diem ? Gak kayak biasanya .." tanya Mark

"Gak kayak biasanya ? Maksudnya ?."

"Biasanya kamu suka heboh sendiri gitu. Atau gak, _caper_ ke aku gitu ?."

DUAR ! Ucapan Mark yang terakhir sukses bikin Haechan diem. Dia bingung nggak tau mau jawab apa.

"kok diem ? Aku pengen liat kamu haboh depan aku." Ucap Mark.

"ng-mungkin .. itu karena .. ada .. ada."

" _Haechan's fansclub ?_." tebak Mark dan Haechan yang mengangguk gugup.

"Tadi nangis kenapa ? Gara gara aku ya ? Maaf ya ?." ucap Mark mulai pelan dan Mark menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku bukannya gak mau peduli. Aku terlalu malu kalau di depan orang banyak." Tambahnya dan Haechan mulai liatin wajah Mark.

"iya, gak apa-apa kok, aku tau Mark _sunbae_ kan gak suka sama Chan, ya Chan ngerti sih." Ucap Haechan sedih.

"kata siapa ? Jangan karena aku cuek itu berarti aku gak suka sama kamu. Aku bukan cowok yang gak peka tau. Aku tau kamu suka kode-kode ke aku. Tapi kan, aku terlalu pemalu." Ucap Mark

"Jadi ?." tanya Haechan minta kepastian.

"Aku juga suka Haechan. Suka dalam arti sebenarnya, bukan sebagai bagian dari _Haechan's fansclub_. Aku suka Haechan sebelum Haechan juga suka aku." Jujur Mark.

"Haechan mau gak jadi pacarku ?." tanya Mark. Haechan yang ditembak udah pucet aja dia.

"Gimana ? Aku ditolak ya ?." ucap Mark sedih dan udah mau ninggalin Haechan. Dan seketika Haechan narik tangan Mark. Mark pun berbalik dan liat Haechan yang nunduk dengan wajahnya udah udah semakin merah.

"Chan.. Chan mau jadi pacar Mark _sunbae_." Jawab Chan dan udah makin nunduk aja dia.

Merasa sudah diterima,Mark langsung meluk Haechan.

"Tapi, maaf ya kalau aku itu _seme tsundere_." Ucap Mark

"gak apa-apa ko _sunbae_."

"kok _sunbae_ sih ?"

"trus,apa dong ?"

"panggil _yang_ aja."

"gak ah, malu."

"kok gitu sih yang ?."

"gak apa-apa."

"yang, aku anterin pulang mau gak ? Pasti lagi gak dijemput." Tawar Mark.

"Boleh."

Dan akhirnya mereka bergandengan tangan dan mulai jalan menuju parkiran dan mulai naik motor Mark.

"yang, awas jatuh! Pegangannya kayak gini aja." Titah Mark dan melingkarkan tangan Haechan ke pinggangnya.

 _Well,_ mungkin keputusan Haechan buat berenti nonton drama dibatalkan. Karena ternyata, walaupun _ending_ nya berbeda dengan drama yang dia tonton bareng ibunya, seenggaknya dia sama Mark punya _ending_ nya sendiri. Haechan seneng banget setelah berbagai cara dia usaha akhirnya dia jadian juga sama Mark.

Sepertinya Mereka harus sadar ada yang lagi fotoin mereka ...

.

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya,_

"HAECHAAANN ! KAMU BENERAN JADIAN SAMA MARK ?!."

"CIYEEE JADIAN CIYEEE ."

"PJ PJ !."

Haechan yang digodain sama _Haechan's fansclub_ cuman bisa diem dengan wajah yang memerah. Entah siapa yang fotoin dia sama Mark kemaren dan jadi top gossip sekolah. Yang penting, dia dapet Mark .

 _ **END**_

Hai haii Yumii kembali lagi dengan ff yang gak pake bahasa baku. Biar enak sih menurut yumii. Ide ff ini berasal dari suatu iklan yang diasa ada di TV, adakah diantara kalian yang tau iklan ini ?. Awalnya sih pas jam kosong disekolah dan tiba-tiba kepikiran iklan itu. Dan **selalu** berfikir ' **pasti cocok kalau yang main iklannya Markhyuck** ' #markhyuckhardship.

Ayo kita terus meramaikan FF Markhyuck/Markchan ! SEMANGAATTT !

 **RnR ?**

 **Love, Markhyuck/Markchan**

 **Nakayumii**


End file.
